


Your Guilty Pleasure

by empress_ofbloodshed



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofbloodshed/pseuds/empress_ofbloodshed
Summary: just a last little thing before acosf. inspired off the song Your Guilty Pleasure by Henry Veruswarnings: some sex + implied mentions of abuse
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 18





	Your Guilty Pleasure

Nesta’s phone buzzed in her lap. Making sure Tomas wasn’t looking, she opened his message.

_i wanna see you without any clothes on_

She adjusted her position casually, turning her phone to silent and setting it down. Damn him and the way he made her feel.

“Who was that, Nesta?” Tomas asked, eyes flicking away from the movie to land on her.

“Just someone from work,” she said, lying through her teeth. Her answer deemed sufficient, he turned back to the movie they were watching.

When he got out of the car at the airport, she let out a heavy sigh of relief. Tomas would be gone for a week. As if her thinking summoned him, her phone rang.

“Hi, Cass,” she said, tucking her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she merged into highway traffic.

“Hey, sweetheart,” came his reply. “Now still good? ‘Cause if it isn’t, I look like a fool with this pizza. Your doorman thinks I’m a pizza delivery dude and is givin’ me the stink eye.”

Nesta swore, pushing her little car over the speed limit. She forgot he was coming so early. “Cassian!” she hissed. “Gods above, give me twenty minutes. Traffic is a mess.”

“Well, I won’t be going anywhere, sweetheart.”

Her heels clicked on the marble floor of her apartment building and she smiled sweetly at the doorman, tipping him far more than she should have. But so far, he kept his mouth shut so long as there was money in his hand. Cassian fell into step alongside her, his scuffed boots quiet. The elevator chimed quietly and they stepped inside.

She could feel his eyes on her, hungry for something other than the pizza in his hands.

“Can you wait for two minutes?” she asked, her voice a quiet hiss.

Cassian’s hand settled around her waist. “Not when you look like that,” he whispered low in her ear.

Thankfully, before he could embarrass himself, the doors opened to her floor. The door had barely shut and locked behind them by the time Cassian had tossed the pizza box on her counter, pulling his hoodie and tee over his head and dropping them on the floor.

Nesta carefully took off her heels, placing them neatly on the shoe tray by her door. With a pointed look, he took his boots off and tossed them in the general direction of said shoe tray. She shook her head in annoyance, trying not to smile as he padded over and kissed her, tilting her chin up to meet him.

Kneeling on the edge of her bed, Nesta tangled her fingers in his messy curls and hummed against his lips as his hands skimmed her curves, squeezing her waist. She tilted her head back, allowing him to press featherlight kisses down her throat while he pushed her sweater up. The groan that left his mouth was positively sinful when she palmed him through his jeans.

“Nes,” he groaned.

She grinned. It quickly faded as he yanked her sweater off, lowering his mouth to her breast and circling his tongue around her nipple. His fingers danced up the inside of her thigh, and at feeling the wetness there, he bit the inside of his cheek. Torturously slow, he slid one finger into her, his tongue slowly moving in circles.

“Please,” she whimpered.

Cassian kissed her softly, sweetly as he tore the skirt from her body. “Oh, sweetheart, you weren’t wearingー”

Nesta bucked her hips into his hand. “Fuck me or don’t. Stop with whatever this shit is.”

He tut-tutted, shaking his head and settling back on his haunches. “Manners, Ms. Archeron.”

“Cassー” Her tone was threatening, although they both knew there was no real malice behind it.

He slid off the end of the bed, kneeling and wrapping his hands around her calves, tugging her closer. Then he tossed them over his shoulders, pinning her hips down with one hand. Two fingers slid into her, in and out at a leisurely pace until he suddenly added a third, his thumb hovering above her clit but never anything more. Cassian’s grin was enough to make her swoon on a good day, though she would never admit it to him and inflate his already-massive ego. Right now it made her try to close her thighs around his head, prevented by the hand on her waist.

Fingers still inside her, he stilled. Waiting.

Nesta curled her hands into fists in the sheets, his name on her tongue. Only then did he lower his mouth to her.

* * *

Opening her eyes, she found Cassian staring at her, his chin propped on his fist. Their legs were tangled in the sheets, his other hand carelessly stroking the bare skin of her waist.

“That body’s dangerous, letting you show it off,” he crooned.

Nesta shoved him playfully, relishing the feeling of waking up in the same bed as him. Normally, he kissed her one last time before leaving, before either of them could fall asleep. With Tomas gone, they could play at something they could never have. The ring on her finger never failed to remind her. If he found out, he would do more than flip his shit. He would kill them both.

“Nes, sweetheart, look at me,” Cassian murmured. “He’s not here.” Upping the roguish charm, he added, “ But I am.”

She smiled despite herself, kissing him lazily, like they had all the time in the world.

“I know you know I’ll do it better than he can.” He hummed, rolling them so he lay overtop her, not crushing her. “I know that you know that I’ll do it better than he can. Mmhmm.” Another hum, this one reverberating through his chest and through her own body underneath his. “If these walls could talk, they’d tell me to swim good, and thank me if they could. Better than he could, I’m sure.”

“Cassian!”

“I jest, sweetheart, I jest.”

They both knew he didn’t.

“Cass, he’ll kill you ifー” Nesta trailed off, changing the subject with a saccharine smile. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Cassian smiled wolfishly, tickling her until she cried out for him to stop in a fit of giggles.

Hours later, he prepared to leave. Hand on the door, he tangled the other in Nesta’s hair and kissed her passionately. “I won’t tell,” he whispered, a promise made in the very beginning. “And you won’t either, yeah?”

“I won’t tell, and you won’t either,” Nesta answered him, kissing his cheek one last time before the door shut.


End file.
